


follow you until you love me

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee had a go-to fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	follow you until you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: Written for BSG Pornbattle the third. Prompt was "Kara/leather/lace". Title taken from Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi".  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Lee had a go-to fantasy: a smoke-hazed memory of Kara at a party, all leather and lace, and where she'd gotten the godsdamn corset and those boots and the panties that weren't more than a couple of bits of black lace stitched together with ribbon, he had no idea, and what made it worse was that he was at the party with his little brother.

It wasn't the one he always used, but it was a common one. Kara, even more domineering than usual in stilettos with a whip, slinging it across the room to drag her prey closer. He always came fast and he always came hard.

It was all fine until she caught him in his rack, running his fingers up the inside of his thigh in preparation and mumbling her name to herself.

"Rise and shine...oh, looks like you got an early start," she said, flinging open his curtains with a smirk. "Missing me?"

"Get out," he gritted through his teeth, as if she ever listened.

"Nah, I think I'll come in," she said, and crawled over him, pulling the curtains shut. "I want to hear this. I want to hear what you're thinking about. You know I'm not gonna leave until you come out with it."

"Starbuck," he started, but the glitter in her eyes changed his mind. "All right, you know what? Frak all. Yeah, I was thinking of you. I was thinking of you at that party, in your frakking dominatrix costume like some slave of Aphrodite, and how much I wanted to be on my knees in front of you, because frak if you'll take orders, but you could make anyone yours in that outfit. Happy now?"

"I want to frak you now," she said after a moment of consideration. "If that's happy, then yeah."

"It's godsdamn happy enough," he said, pulling her on top of him.

They frakked more quietly than they fought, his hands knotted in her hair, pulling her closer, and her cunt so tight around his cock that he could hardly breathe until she kissed him, blowing her air into his mouth. She rode him hard, holding his hand over her mouth with hers to stifle her moans. She sank her teeth into the ball of his thumb and he groaned, trying to muffle it. She leaned down to nip his earlobe.

"We've got a lot to make up for," she whispered against his cheek.

"Don't stop now," he said, as his world shrank to the shape of her body in his arms.


End file.
